A Bitter Turned Sweet By A Child
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: AU. Little Lucie visits the wineshop of Madame Defarge to plead for her father's release from the prisson La Force


Disclaimer: I don't own Tale of Two Cities and I am not Charles Dickens or Charles Darney Mannete for that matter either...lol

* * *

Thérèse Defarge was a bitter woman. It had been a long time since she felt any compassion towards anyone save her husband and the dear child that she birthed. She was still trapped in the prison La Force for no other reason then she was seen wearing a pretty dress so it was assumed she was a child of noble birth. Having a pretty dress didn't make you a child of nobility. Thérèse often shed tears for the daughter she so deeply loved and feared may soon become a victim to Madame Guillotine. There was no way of setting her free. Only prayer can do that. She made instead a vow that everyone who had hurt her must pay… and that included the Evermound family. The Evermound family was the brothers who had killed Thérèse' brother, sister and brother-in-law and unborn child of her sister.

"Momma," Little Lucie called, "I'm going to go out and get some air"

"That's fine sweetheart," Little Lucie said, "but don't go further then the park. I want you home before sundown as well"

"Okay momma," Little Lucie smiled, "I promise"

Lucie kissed her daughter's forehead.

"That's my girl," she said

Little Lucie however did go further then the park. She went further then 7 blocks. She walked 20 minutes away.

Finally Little Lucie walked into the DEFARGE WINESHOP—and CAFÉ. She took a breath and walked in. Thérèse looked up as Little Lucie walked in.

"Hello," she said smiling at the little girl.

"Hi," the girl looked up, "I'm Little Lucie"

"Thérèse"

"Nice to meet you Madame Thérèse"

Thérèse couldn't help but smile. Little Lucie reminded her of her own daughter.

"Madame Thérèse there is something I would like to ask you"

"Ask away"

Again Little Lucie felt afraid and Thérèse seeing that smiled gently at her.

"You know you remind me of my own daughter"

"You have a daughter? Is she my age?"

"She's six"

"Oh just one year younger then me," Little Lucie said cheerfully

"I guess that would make you seven," Thérèse pretended to guess

"Yes. I'm seven. My name is Little Lucie Darney Mannette. My daddy is Charles Darney."

"Yes," Thérèse said, still smiling but her voice took on a stern tone

"Madame Thérèse I know what my daddy's family did to your family and you was horrible. It was really bad"

"It was," she said firmly, "no person such be subject to that"

"Exactly," Little Lucie said, "and you have every right to be angry but my mommy needs my daddy. I need my daddy. My unborn little brother or sister needs my mommy. I cajole thee-"

"Cajole thee?"

"That means beg-"

Thérèse smiled lightly

"I know what it means," she said, "I'm just surprised that you know such a big word"

"My daddy teaches literature. I cajole thee to retract the denouncement you made of my daddy"

"And," Thérèse said not angrily, "why should I do that?"

"Because," Little Lucie said, "you have the power to set him free"

"Why should I," Thérèse asked, "after what his family did to me-"

"It was his family not him Madame Thérèse. Think about it. Where is your daughter now?"

"She is in the same prison that your father resides in"

"Why was she put in prison"

"She was wearing a pretty dress so it was assumed that she was of noble blood"

"So she's being punished for something she didn't do."

"Right"

"That's not fair is it?"

"No it's not"

"My daddy is also being punished for something **he **didn't do"

Thérèse sighed.

"I suppose that isn't fair either," she said, "wait here. I'll go speak with the judges"

That night way after sundown little Lucie returned home with her father. As the door was opened Lucie wrapped her daughter in her arms (not seeing Charles yet because he was still outside)

"Child I was so frightened. I have been looking for you all over. Where have you been?"

"Daddy is home momma," Little Lucie said opening the door. Then she explained what happened

"My Lucie," Charles exclaimed kissing his wife but being careful of her swollen middle

"Now young Lucie," Ms. Pros scolded but affectionately, "you disobeyed your mother, went to that dreadful wine-shop and put your life in danger"

Suddenly her voice changed from that of a scolding tone to that of a proud tone

"And I couldn't be prouder of you. You were a very brave young child today. Now go into the kitchen and I shall fix you up some dinner and a chocolate cake while we give your mother and father time to be together. Then after we shall have a talk about obeying the rules put in place for your safety"

"Yes Ms. Pros"

As for Madame Thérèse's Defarge's little daughter within hours of setting Charles Evermound Darney free Alesinya Thérèse Defarge was set free herself and the three of the Defarge family were once again reunited.


End file.
